marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-13)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-13 | BaseOfOperations = Central Park, Manhattan, New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Central Park, Manhattan, New York | Creators = Dan Slott; Olivier Coipel | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 9 | Death = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 11 | Quotation = I've kept the powers of a god. The Inheritors would be foolish to face me here. And as long as the rest of you stay in my world, I can keep you safe. | Speaker = Cosmic Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 9 | HistoryText = The Spider-Man from this universe retained the powers of the Enigma Force. Sometime during Spider-UK's search for the source behind the death of the spiders, he found this reality, and it became the refuge for many of the Spider-Men, whom were hunted by the Inheritors. As strong as the Inheritors were, they were still severely outclassed when compared to someone with such power, and therefore did not dare to step foot into this dimension. However, he could only assist them to this extent as he would lose the Enigma Force if he were to leave his universe. This resulted in the resistance of Spider-heroes to be based in the Central Park of Earth-13. When the Inheritors attacked Earth-13, Peter confronted their leader, Solus. Even though he was powerful, Peter's power derived from pure life force, which was what the Inheritors feasted on; although Solus acknowledged that his power was too great for his children, Solus himself was powerful enough to drain the Enigma Force from Peter, killing him in the process. | Powers = Spider Physiology: Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Peter Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Parker's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. His powers include: *'Wall Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-molecular attraction between atomic boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. *'Enhanced Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man's superhuman strength was enhanced as a result of the Enigma Force, enabling him to press lift approximately 100 tons. Thus allowing him to throw the Hulk all the way to space, with only a single punch. *'Enhanced Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's durability was enhanced even further as a result of becoming Captain Universe. Allowing him to survive attacks from even Solus. *'Enhanced Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man's speed was enhanced even further as a result of becoming Captain Universe. *'Enhanced Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility was enhanced even further as a result of becoming Captain Universe. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Enhanced Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes was enhanced even further as a result of becoming Captain Universe. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man has a limited healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. However, Spider-Man has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. *'Enhanced Spider-Sense': Spider-Man's Spider-Sense was enhanced to the extent that it allowed him to sense everything. Allowing him to dodge attacks more efficiently. Enigma Force: When Loki created the Tri-Sentinel, Peter gained the powers of the Enigma Force, it enhanced the scale of all of Spider-Man's powers and abilities. With those powers, he even managed to take on the likes of Magneto, Dr. Doom and Hulk. *'Uni-Vision': A sort of cosmic consciousness. Spider-Man can sense things on a subatomic level or at great distances. This power can also force someone to tell the truth. **'Superhuman Sight:' Spider-Man's sight was enhanced to the extent that it allows him to see things clearly from a huge distance. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Spider-Man's hearing was enhanced to the extent that it allowed him to hear things such as a whisper from a huge distance. *'Matter/Energy Manipulation:' Spider-Man can divert an energy flow in a different direction or convert it into a different type of energy. Diverting the flow of gravitons, for example, allows flight. Spider-Man can also change matter at the atomic level, for instance, to transmute one substance into another or to change an object's shape. **'Energy Blasts:' As a result of energy manipulation, Spider-Man gained the ability to shoot concentrated blasts of energy from his hand. He was able to take out Jennix in a single blast. **'Flight:' As a result of matter manipulation, Spider-Man gained the ability to fly. His speed was so great that he was able to get the Hulk from space in mere minutes. *'Molecular Change:' Spider-Man could use this ability to make his webbing as hard as adamantium or simply change its shape, for example, a huge glove. *'Immunity to Extremes in Temperature:' The costume (or the Uni-Power itself) protects Spider-Man against extremes in temperature. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616 | Strength = Spider-Man with the power of the Enigma Force has a base strength of 100 tons and was able to send the Hulk flying into the moon in a single hit. | Weaknesses = Unlike many superheroes, Spider-Man does not have a weakness he is automatically vulnerable to, but in recent years methods have been created to render him vulnerable. *'Native Dimension:' Spider-Man only retains the power of Captain Universe within his own dimension, if he is ever outside it he will only have the abilities of a "regular" Spider-Man. *'Life Force:' Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Spider-Man's cosmic powers derive from pure life force. This allowed Solus, an Inheritor, to use it to his advantage to absorb Spider-Man's Life Force. *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Captain Universe Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse)